


Blue Lemonade

by Pearrrrr



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, 도쯔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 13:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearrrrr/pseuds/Pearrrrr
Summary: 一个同居爱情故事。





	Blue Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> *反向年操（25岁的8x17岁的5）  
*小学生文笔（我鲨我自己）  
*ooc  
*私设如山（5性格参考早期，8性格加了一点点捏造）  
*有车（感情线很仓促因为我只想开车）  
*本来应该有前传的但是我卡文卡剧情所以一发完。  
*我没有抓虫，明天早上起来我会抓的现在我要睡觉了TT

南道贤不是什么不解风情的人，他并非迟钝，甚至在很早以前就看清了年下恋人的那些小花招。

第一次是在厨房里，那天正巧停了电，夏日的午后温度高得可怕，南道贤从书房出来倒杯水喝，便看到了当时和他并不算亲密的男孩正在偷吃冰淇淋。他穿了一件宽大的T恤，一头薄荷色的发丝乱翘，眯着眼坐在冰箱旁的橱柜上，手里捧着一大桶哈根达斯冰淇淋，小腿一晃一晃的，好不惬意。男孩的皮肤并不算特别白，常年在绿莹莹的足球场上奔跑倒是晒出了一身健康的颜色，这会儿因为热度蒸出了一丝丝红，在关节处染开，像是刚成熟的桃子。见到他的出现，男孩倒是吓了一跳，嘴里含着勺子呆呆地望着他，一副不知所措的模样。他对于男孩的行为并无表示，只是淡然的从冰箱里拿出一罐汽水，男孩这会儿才反应过来，动作利落地从橱柜上跳了下来，蹦蹦跳跳着跑到他面前。

“道贤哥……”他试探性地喊道，尾音拉长，声音比平时还软上不少，见南道贤没有生气的意思，他才安了心，用力地挖起一大勺冰淇淋。

17岁的男孩比他矮了至少大半个头，得踮起脚尖才能勉强将冰淇淋递到他唇旁。他垂下眼睛，顺着宽大的衣领把男孩看得干干净净，漂亮又分明的锁骨，还是少年人的身体，精瘦的肌肉下蕴含着活力，因为出汗皮肤泛着水光，南道贤甚至看到了一滴汗珠，俏生生地挂在嫩红色的乳尖上，随着呼吸的起伏，坠落到了平坦的小腹，蜿蜒向下淹没在收紧的裤腰里。对方又唤了他一声，南道贤才回过神来。男孩朝他张了张嘴，示意他快吃下冰淇淋，他有些机械地张开口，又甜又酸的味道充斥着整个口腔，原来是柠檬味的，南道贤有些愣愣地想到，过热的大脑并没有因为冰淇淋而降下温来。男孩倒是笑得开心又满足，平日里亮晶晶的一双眸子现在眯成一条线，嘴角上扬露出尖锐的小虎牙，像极了网络上流传的可爱小狐狸照片。他直接将冰淇淋塞在南道贤手中，随后又蹦蹦跳跳的跑回客厅了。南道贤透过冰箱表面看到了自己的倒影，呆呆地站在原地，脸红得几乎要冒烟，南道贤忽然间觉得那个笑容里带着点小阴谋得逞的意思。

第二次是在琴房，南道贤大部分时间都泡在这个地方，幼时对钢琴的热情早已褪去，练琴对他而言更多的是一种习惯以及自己职业的一部分。琴房宽敞又明亮，除了一架黑色的三角钢琴几乎什么都没有，但也正是因为这样才能让人静下心来。南道贤做完往常的练习才注意到自己的琴凳旁蹲了个人，像只小动物似的趴在在凳子的一角，南道贤只能看到他的发旋，蓬勃的黑色已经开始扩散，也不知道这绚丽的松石色还能坚持多久。他小心翼翼的起身，男孩并没有动静，八成是睡着了。

“承衍？”南道贤轻声呼唤着，并没有得到任何回应。无奈之下他只得蹲下身子，打算将男孩抱回房间。男孩的睡颜安逸又无辜，眉间舒展着，柔软的双唇微微分开依稀能看见兔子似的门牙。像是在索吻，南道贤被自己心中的想法吓了一跳，却又情不自禁地靠近。曹承衍爱粘着他，每天跟在他屁股哥哥长哥哥短的，再加上他性格讨喜大概没人能够拒绝这样的孩子，这么多天相处下来南道贤心中自然也有些好感，但不应该是这种。他的鼻尖几乎触到了对方的，心跳得飞快，曹承衍却在这个时候睁开了眼。

“哥刚刚是不是想吻我？”这个狡猾的家伙，眼神那么清明，刚才根本就没睡着。

“没有。”南道贤一口否决，成年人总能很快的收拾好自己的心情，尽管他的耳朵仍是一片烧红。曹承衍眯起了眼睛满脸探究，南道贤避开他的目光想要站起来，却被扯住了手，对方像只突袭的小兽般扑倒在他身上挠起痒痒。南道贤再也绷不住一张严肃的脸了，几乎是在地上翻滚起来，他的痒痒肉过于敏感向来都受不了这种折磨。

“哥亲我一口我就放过你！”他笑得几乎喘不过气来，男孩跨坐在他身上拽着他的领子恶狠狠地威胁道，他扯着男孩的衣服让他下来，对方却无动于衷。已经过界了，笑意褪去后南道贤才发现他们现在的姿势是多么的暧昧。

“快一点！”男孩仍锲而不舍地催促着，这样不对，南道贤应该做的是推开他，并且告诫他下次不要再开这种玩笑，但他没有。他能听见自己的心跳声，像打雷似的震得他的耳膜生疼，他缓缓直起身子，睫毛颤抖着，随后一个轻柔的吻落在了男孩的右脸颊上。

“笨蛋，我是让你这样亲。”南道贤来不及纠正男孩的用语，唇上的触感温暖而柔软，他所纠结的那层纸就这么轻而易举地被男孩捅破。南道贤之前也有交过女朋友，最亲密的接触止步于蜻蜓点水般的吻。男孩的吻充满了侵略性和热情，他撬开了他紧闭的唇，几乎掠夺地般的扫过他的齿间，纠缠着他的舌头。南道贤毫无反手之力，在窒息之前勉强推开了男孩。他一个二十多岁男人吻技还不如一个孩子，他捂住脸在少年清脆而悦耳的笑声中跌跌撞撞地朝门外走去。

“哥，我能用舌头给樱桃梗打结。”身后的曹承衍嘴唇红润润的，这是来自胜利者的炫耀。

他们确定关系之后，原先就没完没了的skinship变得更加过火。曹承衍不爱穿鞋，每天光着脚或仅着一双袜子满屋子到处跑，这导致他的行踪几乎不可预测，总能悄无声息的在下一个角落冲出来给南道贤一个拥抱，或是像现在这样，南道贤正靠在沙发上读一本英文小说，男孩不知道什么时候出现在他身后搂住了他，脸颊亲昵的贴着他嚷嚷着哥哥念给我听。就连看电视的时候也得有一部分肢体贴着南道贤才行，有时候是将腿翘在他身上，有时候是整个人都靠在他怀里。长久下来南道贤倒也习惯了两人之间的亲密接触，他其实很享受很喜欢那种亲密无间的感觉，肌肤相贴时仿佛心也靠在了一起。这一切止步于第三次，在南道贤的卧室里。

干燥炎热的夏季结束前终于下了一场大雨，没有恼人的燥热，夜晚变得格外好度过，南道贤打了一个哈欠，放下手中的书，关上台灯准备睡觉，门却悄悄被打开了一条缝隙。“道贤哥，下雨了我能和你一起睡吗？”男孩赤着脚站在在门框旁，怀里抱了一个枕头眼巴巴地望着他，南道贤倒是想拒绝但是又挨不住对方哀求的目光只能让他上了床。他们肩并着肩，窗外的雨声伴随着身旁人有节奏的呼吸声倒是组成了一首摇篮曲，南道贤几乎要陷入梦乡时不安分的男孩转过了身，炽热的视线哪怕闭着眼南道贤都能感受的到。他无奈地睁开眼，小声地说了一句睡觉，曹承衍却有些不依不饶，笑得像只狡黠的狐狸，下一秒南道贤起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。一个柔软的东西碰上了他的腿，肌肤摩擦间带起一阵阵酥酥麻麻的感觉。这个家伙，南道贤强忍着把人丢出房间的冲动，按住了曹承衍伸入他毯子的腿。“别闹了快点睡觉。”他刻意压低了声线，原本就低沉的嗓音更显严肃。只可惜曹承衍早就把他的脾气摸得一清二楚了，他凑上去吻了吻年长者眼下的泪痣，难得认真下来，悄悄在哥哥的耳边说了些什么。

少年人的示爱总是来得猛烈又直接，触及心脏。他怎么可能不心动？南道贤双手撑在男孩的身侧，他们对视着，日常故作冷淡的大人眼底有暗流涌动，是危险的前兆。曹承衍闭上了眼伸手搂住了他的脖子。屋外的雨下得越来越大，时不时的还夹杂着几声雷鸣。屋内温度急速上什，他们吻得难舍难分，唇舌交缠所发出的粘稠水声被掩盖在了的括噪的雨声之下。宽松的睡衣被推到胸口之上，常年演奏钢琴的指尖带有一层薄茧，抚上肌肤时带起身下人的一阵阵颤栗。他顺着唇一路吻到了下巴，纤长的脖颈，经过微微凸起的喉结时他停留了片刻细细轻啜着，随后细密的吻落白皙的胸膛上。曹承衍发出细细的抽气声，越发拽紧了他的衣服。他的唇齿间都是青涩的味道，他们明明用的同款的沐浴露，男孩除却了柠檬的清香还带着一丝丝甜意。他的手自然滑入了男孩的裤子里，感谢曹承衍热爱运动，掌下的臀肉紧实又富有弹性，他没控制住轻轻揉了几下。色情的手法让男孩的脸都羞红了，蹙着眉咬紧嘴唇，压下了即将发出的呻吟声。南道贤单膝分开了男孩的双腿，勃起的性器隔着薄薄的布料顶在富有肉感的大腿上，手指探索着陷入股间。一道闪电划破天空照亮了黑漆漆的房间，密密麻麻的嫣红吻痕重叠印在无瑕的肌肤上，宛如的一不小心溅上颜料的白纸，突然烫伤了他。南道贤喘息着，迅速抽出了自己的手，用毯子包住了近乎赤裸的男孩。他打开了床头旁的小夜灯，暖黄色的灯光充盈着整个房间，理智逐渐回笼。

“哥……怎么了？”曹承衍揉了揉不适应灯光的眼睛，他脸颊上染着欲望的潮红，眼神仍带有迷离。南道贤小声道歉，随后飞速抱着自己的枕头朝门外奔去，曹承衍是个多么透彻的人，瞬间就看穿了他在想什么：“我是自愿的，而且我已经快十八岁了哥别再把当我小孩子看待了！”他朝着南道贤的背影喊道，然而回应他的只有房门关上的声音，他懊恼地拍了拍枕头，暗暗念叨起南道贤的死板。

年下恋人闹起了小脾气，虽然男孩向来都很好说话但在一些奇怪的方面总会格外倔强。他们近一周没互动过了，头两天南道贤也乐得自在，不用忍受无时无刻的撩拨，不断谴责自己的良心，怀疑自己的人性。但是随后他也开始渴望起对方触碰与关怀。大部分时间他们只是互相对视上一阵子，然后各做各的事。南道贤是不擅长表达，而曹承衍是小孩子脾性上头。这场闹剧还来不及结束便被一通电话给中断了，南道贤接到邀约去参加一场国外的演奏会，回来至少是两周后的事。第二天他便带着打包好的行李准备出门，一向赖床的小孩今天起了个大早，眼睛甚至还有些肿。他望着穿戴整齐的南道贤，脸几乎皱成一团，他们最终也只是平淡地道了别并没有多说什么话。离别前男孩就站在门关处看着南道贤上车。南道贤隔着车窗看着逐渐模糊的身影忍不住叹了口气，男孩似乎在仰望天空，南道贤后知后觉地想到曹承衍是在憋眼泪，虽然平日里蓝头发的男孩总是一副嘻嘻哈哈没心没肺的开朗模样，但是内心比谁都柔软，他们上次一起看九点档连续剧时，小孩也哭了，眼睛和鼻子都红通通的，泪水在眼眶里打着转却倔强的不肯落下来。他想到那场景觉得有些可爱，却又止不住的怜惜，甚至想要立马下车回家安抚稚嫩的恋人。但另一方面他的理智又告诉他，分离一段时间对他们双方来说都是好事。

他们相遇相恋只不过短短三个月，一切都发生的过于迅速，他原本已经习惯了一个人独居，这个突如其来的访客不仅改变了他的生活还要顺走他的心。南道贤以前做梦也不会想到自己会喜欢上一个小自己八岁的恋人，但既然发生了他也会欣然接受。他至今拒绝和男孩进一步发展的原因一是因为对方还没有成年，二则是担心年纪尚幼的男孩今后会后悔，对方或许是出于雏鸟情节或只是将对哥哥的依赖感错想成了爱情。他这么想好像在否定自己的魅力似的，但他的前半生几乎全身心都扑在了音乐中，除了初恋他的感情史几乎是一片空白。这段时间双方都应该冷静一下吧，回来后无论如果如何他都会欣然接受。

两周的时间过得飞快，一旦从工作状态脱离出来南道贤便立马想念起自己的小男友，刚下飞机就马不停蹄的赶回了家。已经接近傍晚了，家里却仍是黑漆漆的一片。他打开门，屋子里空荡荡的，走了一圈都没看见朝思暮想的影子，男孩曾经坐过的厨房橱柜上倒是摆了一串钥匙。他抓起那串钥匙，眨了眨眼，豆大的泪水落了下来。南道贤无法形容自己现在的感受，只觉得心里像是多了一个洞，空荡荡的泛着疼。他打开了曹承衍的房间，不仅仅是人不在里面，连衣柜都被清的一干二净。曹承衍走了也挺好的，他可比曹承衍大了整整八岁，就连南道贤最小的表弟都比他大上两岁，他们怎么看都不合适。南道贤擦了擦有些湿润的眼睛，整理了一下自己的心情，决定先去睡一觉，醒来后再去最喜欢的猪排店吃个痛快。然而他打开房门发现房内是亮着的，地上摆着几个香薰蜡烛。他还来不及反应，一个温热的身体便冲进了他的怀里。

“Surprise！”是熟悉的柠檬清香味，南道贤仍愣在原地，曹承衍倒是叽叽喳喳先说了一堆，他一句话都没听进去。

“……你不是走了吗？”南道贤憋了半天才憋出这一句话。

“哥哭了吗？哥以为我走了才哭的？”曹承衍注意到了他通红的眼眶，像是在看什么稀罕玩意，就差没惊叹出声了。

“没有……”这小孩是真的坏心眼，南道贤扭过身不看他，拉开衣柜才发现失踪的衣物不知道什么时候已经放在里面了，就摆在他的旁边，这绝对是有预谋的。

“哥也是小哭包呢！”如果这会儿有尾巴估计曹承衍的尾巴得翘到天上去了，他直接上手揉了揉成年人的脸颊，没大没小的，但南道贤也由着他去。男孩又兴奋的在他面前转了一圈，像是在展示什么。

他确实不一样了，头发已经变回纯黑色，还长长了不少，恰好遮住一点眉眼，看起来又乖又清纯的。偏偏这家伙穿了一件他的衬衫，南道贤的衬衫都是为了演奏会量身定做的，套在他身上自然非常不合身。袖口只能看到泛着粉的指尖，衬衫尾端勉强遮住一半大腿，男孩夏天喜欢穿短裤，又爱在阳光下奔跑，大腿留下了一圈漂亮的晒痕，在衣摆下若隐若现的，说不出的诱人。

注意到了南道贤的视线曹承衍也不躲，反而大大方方的撩起一点衣摆，引得对方呼吸一滞，他倒笑嘻嘻的：“哥送的蛋糕很好吃，现在可以给我迟来的生日礼物了吗？”

正式成年的小男友准备的相当充足，甚至换了一套全新的纯灰床单，仅着一件白色衬衫的他躺在上面，像一场盛大的献祭。第一颗扣子、第二颗扣子、第三颗……随着南道贤的动作，少年结实又线条流畅的身体一点点暴露在空气之中，橙黄色的烛光为他细腻无瑕的肌肤添上一丝余晖，因闪烁的烛心而晃动的影子在他的身上舞蹈着，比起色情，男孩的裸体更像是艺术品。而南道贤是第一个品尝蛋糕的人，也是第一个改写这份艺术品的人。

他们的动作称的上急躁，几周未能进行任何接触，肌肤都本能的渴望着对方。南道贤的手掌在男孩柔韧的背部摩挲着，掌下的肌肤散发着惊人的热度，丝滑得像一段绸子，让人不舍将手掌移开。他们接吻，激烈却不含任何技巧，只是为了向对方表达思念与爱意。今夜非常祥和，屋内安静的不得了，粘稠的水声与唇舌纠缠声回荡在房内。男孩被吻得直哼哼，透明津液顺着嘴角溢出，情欲的气氛直线上升。

南道贤的手很大且骨感，他们曾在闲时对比过，他的手几乎比曹承衍的手长了一个指节，当然拥有小肉手的男孩坚持自己还小还能长。他当时将对方的握成拳的双手捧在手心，随后合起双掌将那对小小的拳头包裹了起来，像是蚌壳里的珍珠一样，是他最珍贵的东西。现在那双手顺着曹承衍的脊椎骨一路向下，停留在了挺翘的肉丘上。他的臀部比起同龄人有些过于丰满，一双手根本包不住，稍微按下去白皙的臀肉会从指缝间鼓起，色情得不得了。私密的地方被观赏玩把着这已经超出了男孩能够接受的范围了，他全身布着一层浅红，挣扎着却仍不能摆脱对方的掌控， 他干脆掏出枕头底下的润滑剂丢给了南道贤让对方快点。

哪怕他心理上早做好了准备但生理上还是排斥的，南道贤皱了皱眉头，他的手指刚探入一个指节便被温暖的内壁绞得紧紧的几乎动弹不得。细碎的吻落在了男孩的尾椎，稍稍让他安下了心。男孩身体用力起伏着，晶莹的汗水顺着背脊缓缓滑落，努力习惯着他的动作，他感到差不多了才抽出了手指。曹承衍颤着腰从枕头下取出一盒避孕套，年长的恋人看了一眼便丢在了一旁。

“这个太小了。”对方的呼吸扫在他的耳畔，瘙痒感引得他险些瘫倒在床上。一双手扶住了他的腰，他跪趴在床上看不见身后，只能隐约感到炙热的东西贴在了穴口，随后缓缓的向前进入。他感觉自己像是被一把利刃从内部劈开，他甚至怀疑自己已经流血了，但实际上那块儿只是被撑得皱褶伸展开来，乖巧的含住了入侵者。

“哥…好痛不要了……”曹承衍的泪水一下子就流了出来，他颤着嗓音讨饶，平时一向惯着他的恋人这会儿并没有任何要撤离的意思。身后人的动作很慢，却仍是疼的。他吸着鼻子，小声啜泣起来，仿佛这样能唤起恋人的一点良知，殊不知床上的楚楚可怜最能激起人蹂躏欲。南道贤被他夹得很紧，努力克制着自己想要放肆的欲望，一边缓慢的动作，一边抚慰着因为疼痛而垂软在男孩腿间的小家伙。慢慢的，他也得了趣，原本的啜泣变成了急促的喘息，连鼻音都带着丝甜腻。他感觉自己像是一块湿软的蛋糕，稍微被挤压就能渗出水来，实际上他也的确，大簇黑色的花在浅灰色的被絮上盛开，那是汗水加泪水造成的结果。对方的动作逐渐大了起来，交合处所造成的水声不绝于耳。他拽紧了手中的床单，涌上头的陌生快感让他有些不知所措，他口中泄出了高高低低的呻吟。初次尝试性爱的人，诚实到所有感受都能通过呻吟声来表达。南道贤没有刻意的去寻找对方的敏感点，却敏锐的抓住了他陡然提高的音量。他重复的再同一个点撞击着，不消两下就让初经人事的男孩哭喊着泄了身，裹着他的甬道也随之收紧，快感顺着小腹传来他差点也射了，他用力地拍了拍对方的屁股，清脆的声音在房间里回荡着，这明显刺激到了因为射在床单上而羞耻到不行的男孩，他双手捂紧了自己的脸，哭的一抽一抽的连着整个身体都在抖动。南道贤只得停下动作把他翻了过来，温柔将他的手拉下吻去他的泪水，随后又重复起刚才的动作。还处于高潮余韵的年下恋人被他操弄得连声音都无法串在一块，小腿紧紧地夹在他的腰上，连脚趾头都泛起了红。

“不做了……再也不做了……”直到南道贤射在他体内，他才嘟囔出一段较为完整的话。事后处理时曹承衍是真的只能软趴趴地靠在恋人怀里了，没办法南道贤只得将他抱去了浴室，一路上并不顺利还多亏了他自己准备的香薰蜡烛，南道贤一边抱着他还得小心不能踢翻这些蜡烛。白浊的液体滑出顺着大腿根滴落在了地板上，然而并没有人在乎。

他们俩勉强挤在同一个浴缸中，曹承衍的脑袋一点一点的似乎下一秒就要睡着了，南道贤只得加快了清理速度，等他抱着年幼的恋人出来时怀中人已经睡着了。他小心翼翼地将人放在床上，随后自己也躺在了一旁。盖上薄毯，南道贤打了个哈欠，搂紧了他，吻了吻他的发旋。

晚安，今后的每一个晚上也这么道晚安吧。


End file.
